opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Why Conspiracy Theories Are Great
by user Tqcincinnatus Anyone who's been around the block more than once has probably heard their fair share of conspiracy theories. Whether from someone on the far Right or the far Left, we've all probably, at some point or another, been accosted by a wild-eyed, frazzle-haired raver rushing at you with a fearsome warning that "they" are "out to get you" through (fill in the blank with nefarious scheme of choice). The best recent example, and the one I'll use here, is probably that of the "9-11 Truthers", those folks who criss-cross the USA and the world, absolutely sure that George W. Bush and the Neo-Cons© engineered the 9-11 terrorist attacks so that Chimpy McHallibushitler could have an excuse to march his American stormtroopers against the peaceloving people of Iraq and take their oil. Nevermind, of course, that the whole idea is complete and utter nonsense. Nevermind the fact that numerous accredited experts in fields such as architecture, metallurgy, and demolitions have pointed out what absolute kerfluffle the theory is. Forget, for the moment, that engineering the controlled demolition of two buildings the size of the World Trade Center towers would have required months of preparation, tons of strategically placed explosives, and hundreds of workers to put into place - all of which would have been about as noticeable as Michael Moore in a toothpick factory. Let's ignore the fact that no credible witnesses at the scene of that horrendous crime have brought forward any unmistakable evidence - video, forensic, or what have you - to substantiate this theory. But, despite all this, Bush brought down the towers and murdered 3000 people so he could start a war of petroimperialism in Iraq. We KNOW it happened, evidence be jiggered, so says a small but determined band of brave truth-tellers. And see, this is where the beauty of conspiracy theories comes into play. They are ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE to disprove. So what if there's no actual evidence to prove what the theory says? That's just evidence that the government (or big business, or the Zionists, or the Neo-Cons, or whoever the theory requires) is suppressing "the truth". In fact, the lack of evidence MUST be proof positive that the conspiracy is afoot! Evidence that "disproves" our theory? Well, the government just manufactured that evidence to fool the masses. And if you make good arguments against the theory that demonstrate its fallacy or in any other way call its veracity into question, well, that's just proof that you've been co-opted, intimidated, or in some other way subverted by the conspirators. Or maybe you're just some stupid sheeple who believes everything you see in the (ZOG-controlled) news media. Either way, arguments against the theory don't count. That's what so great about conspiracy theories. Their purveyors can pass themselves of as heroes, people who have the guts to stand up against the conspiracy-that-threatens-to-destroy-us-all, and all those petty inconveniences like facts and rational arguments can be tossed out the window. Pushing a conspiracy is a great emotional high - you get to be a rock star to a whole bunch of other people who live with their parents. For as long as you can milk it, people will come flocking to you to liberate them from their slavery to the conspirators. You can continue to operate using the modus operandi, spinning something out of nothing and finding schmoes who will buy it, that got you through college and earned you that degree in Sociology. Facts? Reason? Pshaw! I'm a Truther! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Tqcincinnatus Category: February 22, 2007 Category: Opinions Category: 9/11 Truth Category: 9/11 From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.